


Run

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Upwards.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Poetry Fiction: July Comment Fic Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> for poetry_fiction, July 2  
_From Lament—I_  
I think of returning to that life,  
but mostly I try to remember  
how the world was once.  
-Tishani Doshi

Mu watched as Kiki ran upwards, clutching a delivery to his chest. At least his student hadn't yet grown tired of running errands, or of exploring Sanctuary. Mu was sure that day would come, just like it had for...

No, perhaps that wasn't true. He certainly still held joy for his role, and for the buildings rising beyond.

Mu considered, for a moment, just what he was doing with his life-- with the life he had back to send Kiki on errands and gaze upwards and...

Smiling, Mu took one step upwards, and then another.

Kiki would enjoy the race.


End file.
